


A Different Kind of Sword

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji overhears a conversation, which leads to different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Renji's perverted mind. No spoilers. 
> 
> Pairing: General though implied Ichigo/Hitsugaya 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Humming a nameless tune, the fukutaichou walked down the walkways on his way to the eleventh squad building. His friends had been planning on a guy's night out at the local bar, which meant no Matsumoto. She protested against the idea until she heard what they planned on doing at said bar. Then she claimed she had to help her poor taichou with his paperwork and fled.

Rather than going around the tenth squad building, he went through it. After all, he was friends with some of them though he wouldn't call it friends. Actually, it was more like acquaintance. Yeah…

So as he made his way through his usual path, he heard something crash and looked over in that direction. He swore he heard Hitsugaya-taichou yelp. It sounded girlie, but he wasn't about to risk his rear being frozen, thank you very much, or worse, little Renji. Another yelp caught his attention, but it wasn't the yelp itself. It was the owner of the yelp, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why on Earth would the substitute shinigami be with Hitsugaya-taichou?

Renji debated whether not to risk being caught and knowing or being left out in the dark again. Against his better judgment, he snuck up to the door (hiding his reiatsu) and listened carefully.

"How do you expect me to handle my sword?"

"Very carefully. Someone could get hurt, namely me," an irate taichou said in exasperation.

"Tch, you've had worse injuries before now hold still."

Creak!

"Watch it! Your sword is huge!"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can. You try having one this size."

"Are you saying mine is short?"

Growl.

"And thin. It looks so delicate."

"Watch it, Kurosaki. At least, I know how to properly use mine."

"It's not that hard. I haven't had the same training as you. It's self-taught."

"No wonder why you're so clumsy with it. It's too wide and long."

THUUUDDDD!

"What was that?"

Two pairs of feet hurried to the door, and it was suddenly yanked open to find Renji sporting a nosebleed.

"Abarai, what are you doing?" a fully clothed Toushiro inquired, his arms crossed over his small chest.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" The fukutaichou stood up and hastily paid his proper respect to the taichou. "I was on my way to see Ikakku."

"Carry on, and you might want to do something about that nosebleed."

"Of course, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I still don't see why I need to learn the proper way to clean my sword," Ichigo griped, scowling at the small shinigami.

Toushiro sighed. "And this is why you'll find yourself back to the swords smith or Urahara-sama's shop."

'I gotta stop hanging out with them,' Renji thought as he accepted the cloth from Ichigo grudgingly.

Who ever thought cleaning a sword could sound so dirty?


End file.
